DAVE STDIDER POKEMON TRANER
by XxXCascadaerXxX
Summary: dave form homestuckk goes on a pokmon adventure!
1. the quespt begins

(( delted my story (stpid jerks) so I reuploaded!))

ring rign the phone went as davee got ot of bed. he pickiced it up and it wuz his fav pokemon professor OAK! 'hey oak howz it going" dave asked. very god dave" oka replied. it is time for u to come get a pokermon now dave so get 2 my lab quickl!

dave run to his lab in his pajamass (Just lik ash LOL) he wuz so in a hurry that he forgot his shandes on his dressert. "im here dave sed as he brust in oaks door". i want a pokemon now oak dave siad. he wuz ded sirius. "sorry dave" oak said ther are no more pokmon left bu i will let you pickp any 1 from the pokerdex and u can use i in your advenure.

cool dvea sed. i choose u GROUNDOON. groundoon was a ledgend and very cool so dave picked him and he was aslos on fire becuz he knew fire blapst witch is a very strong mov. dave went to left oaks lab but frist oak warnered him and sed "watch out 4 team bad and ther leaders jack and karkart they wnat to steel all the pokemn and kill u." "oh no" dave said "this is not good. how can i bee champ if im ded?" exzackly oak sed u must avoid them at alll cops.

so dav left adn he now had groundoon! wat will hapen nixt?


	2. karpart attaks

Dvea walked onto rout 1 with GROUNDOON. gud job bro dave sed after they killd a ratatata with GROUNDOON's fissur. daves pokemon just grinned becuz he was cool like tat. suddenly kitkat. hey dave im on team bad ur going down karkit sed.

"oh no!" dave exclamed. dis is so bad im gunna die! karykat sent out a digimon and dave sed thats not fair. yes it is karkrt said. i will win now. then dave lucked on in aw and saw WILL TURNER behind him! he was so radant and coool with sining brown hair and he wuz so hot but dave didnt thik no becuz he was not gay. will lept forwad and stabbed karykats diginmon with his sowrd.

i will have my revng karkart yellped b4 funning away. he got in a car and tired to run dav over but dave wuz to fast and kitkat crashed in2 a wall and he got hurt but did knot dye. HE GOT WAY! dave screamed at wil. no will said. he may beg gone but we can still carry on hour jurney. will then joined daves perty becuz he thought dav was cool.

they waled a bit and got to cerulen city. insted of misty teh gym leader was LINK! fight me dav and get da badge link sed. dave sent out GROUNDOON, and link sent out sctyher. syther was no match for GROUNDOON thog, and link gave dave the gud badge!

DAVE HAS 1 BAGE NOW!1 HOW MANY MROE CAN HE GET?

MENWILE IN TEAM BAD

katrack wuz in team bad hq with jack. what the HELL hapened? Jack askd. dave is so dtrong! karmart anwsered. we cant beet him, we must RETREAPT.

no jcak siad. you r just weak. let me handle him l8r. until den, activate DA PLAN.

jcak laffed.


	3. jcaks tarp

root 3 wuz a very dangerful place with lors of rocs and grassd. dave and will was waking along tryig ahrd to avoid the manny dangers. this scuks so hard wil" dave sed. yeah bro will replired. their was not evenn and wilpd pokmon... ten they saw moon mountin cave! bro we gota go in teh cave will siad. so dey went in the cave and it was dart.

i cant see a thinf! dave sed. thats why you need FLASHG! thor sed as he walked towarps the two advenurers. i eill give you hm flah now. thor sed all sexy like. okay thanks dave replyed. he tokk it adn THOR disppearped becuz he was a god and cud do thar. dave taught flash to GROUDOON becuz GROUNDOON wuz rely cool and cud lern flash. they used it and the cvea lit up and JACK wuz ther!

u fell into my trap losers! jcak yelled. the teleproted behig dem and pulled the leever. a big net fell on wil dan dave and GROUNDOON. now you will never get da next badge becuz you are TRAPED IN MY NETT HAHAHAHAHAHAHASS. jcak laffed more and disaperd. no we are tarpped in the net how wil we get out dave asked.

its easy will sed. we will call officer joy for yelp and she wil sav us becuz she is a police. no dave sed ther is not of time. GROUNDOON FLASH. the net wuz desoyed. now we must ghet to the of gym badge quickly. so dey left the cave.

MEANWILE WIT TEAM BAD

jcak was so MAD. he wuz watchig the two traners from his tv in his base and they EXCAPED. Katkit came and sed i know how to beat dem. HO. jcak replied. its easy we have to taker away wat matters most. daves love. brilliant jack sed. lets do this.

WILL DAVE GETY HIS NEXT GM BADE? FNID OUT SOOOOON!1


	4. museam rumble

dave and wil and GROUNDOON lerft the cave abd went to go to pewter city and get the next bag becuz there are the heros of this story except not wil hes a sdie caracter. wen they finaly got there naruto wuz ther and sed u cant get da bade yet becuz tghe gym leader Tarezi is CAPURED BY TEAM BAD!

NOOOOOOO! dave yelled i LUVED HER.! where did they take her? naruto sed they tokk her to the museam wher the want to reviv fossil pokermon and rule the world! "why would they do taht? dave asked "becuz she can REVIVE FOLLIS WITH HER FOSSIL REVIVER MACINE and also they wnat to hurt you becuz you love her.

dave adn will left to the left to the museum and open ed the door and Terezi wuz there and also wuz safe! WERE IS TEAM BADD? dave asked? naruto told me that they had u in here and they wer gunna revive pokmon! I LYED! naruto sed as he unasked himself and he was JACK! KARKIT NOW! jcak yelled and tarpzi unmased herself and was KAFKAT! jack laffed and sed "u guys are chumps terezi is safe and sund in teh gym. yeah kartark added we lured u here and now are goin to kill u and take GROUNDOON!

u are BAD MAN. dave sed. he lept to the of them and swung his sord but he missed becuz if he killed them the story wud be over. dave realzed that fighting isnt nesecarty becuz this is pokemon so he sent out GROUNDOON. Jack ginned GROUNDOON SUCKS MY POKMON IS BETTER. GO LUIGIA!

GROUNDOON beat luigia easily thog becuz he is ground type witch is effective aganst flying.

we will get u next toime jcak yelled as him and kitkar fled. we BEET HIM! will sed! yeah dave said but now we have to be terepi and get da badge.

so dey went to da gym and saw tarzepi an she siad "dave i missed you and love u! dave hugged adn kissed her and becuz tereai luved him he got the badge for FREE! dave im comming with you on your quest. dave sed cool becuz they wer in love.

DAVE NOWW HAS 2 BADS AND TERZI ON HIS TEAM!1! WAT CUD GO WRONG NOW? (A LOT LOL)


	5. the mistery of fuji

after wat seemed like yeers of waking our tree heros arrived at da larvender town. bro this si so cool will said i hope we dont see gosts. nah terpei said their only in the pokemon tower and we dont have to go there so we're god. "yeh lets get out of here quik so we can got to the verdemillion city and get a badge dave repiled. they went to the root to the vermillion when grissom form csi stoped them and sed "stop were investigatng the disaperancer of mr fuji. wile he stopped them.

who is mr fuji. dave asked.. mr fuji is teh towns mayor and he vanised yestaday wen he was visitig the pokmin tower. oh no terezi sed not the pokemon towerr theres gosts there. yes grissom sed that is why we cannort climb it adn find him. YOU MUST DO ITT BECUZ U ARE TRAINERS! hes rigt dave sed we are traners we musty find him b4 he dies or worse he gets KILLED BY GOSTS! GROUNDOON and i can fnid him. u guyhs stay her with grosson. NO. teraki and will said we must go wit you becuz we r your friends.

dave noddeded and dey went to da tower. insine it wuz super dark ad scary and it made terezi cry becuz it wuz dark and scary. dave sed GROUNDOON FLASH and GROUNDOON flashed but it didnt do anyting. it must be the HOSTS dong this dave sed. i hat ghosts tarpezi remerked. suddenly will trpid and fell trough a trap door! dave adn tarperi didnt notice thog becuz they were too busy waking.

will got up adn there right b4 him wuz some GOSTS! they were wering sheets adn they siand BOO. one ghost warped behing will and tired him up! heh heh heh the ghost sed. NOW YOU WILL NEVA FIND YOUR FIENDS! HAHAHAHAHA! will screamed but mo one herd him becuz they were in a basement witch was soundproof.


	6. SCUBBY DUBBY DAVE

dvea and terezi were climing the tower stars when dave looked behind him and asked :"hey wher is wil torner?" i do not know terecko sed maybe we shud look for him? so they wnet down the stair and backj to the bottum floor and looked for will. teredi wuz lookig on the slor wit her magnifing glass (witch she has becuz she is a detectve in this sotry universe). she noticed the otline of a tarpdoor on the FLOOR and she wuz like dave i know wher wil wnet he msut of felled down here into the trapdoor she sed while not icing the trapdoorp.

menwile will wuz still tied to da choir but the gosts left down a tunnul leavig will all alone. ive got to get ot of her will sed. then he noticed thet he still had his sord! wil cut the rapes and ran fort the door that the gost wnet throo. NO IT IS COKED! will sed ad he pulped on the locked dorf. judt then dave and terezi opened the trapdoor adn saw will! WILL WE MISSED YOU! dave sed i missed you guys toop will repilerd. did you see any hosts? teriyaki asked? YES THE KIDNAPPED ME!" will screamed zdn they herd him becuz they were all in the basement so they could here it.

i think its time we CATCH THOSE GOSTS. dave yelled. so they set up a tarp usig some munny and a net over it. they were hopping to catch the gosts in it becuz gosts love monet. the gosts came back and one gost said "OH HEY SOME MONEY" and wnet to get the money. the other gost sed "NO ITS A TARP" but it was too late adn they where caught. i tink its time we fnid out who these gosts rely are dave sed. he pulled of their sheet and the gosts were TEAM BAD! i knew it! dave sed. only jack and karlkat would be bad enough to do this! NOW WHERE IS MR FUJI? jack yelled I DONT KNOW WHO TAT IS. and him and katfak ran away. dave skope. if those guys didnt take mr fuji where is he? RIGHT HERE grissom yeleled. I WAS RELY MR FUJI ALL ALONG I WANTED YOU GUYS TO GET RID OF TEAM BAD SO I SED I WAS KIDNAPPED ALSO I ONLY LOOK LIKE GRISSOK BECUZ I HAD PLASTIC SURGERY. oh good dave sed and him and his frends lerft.

NOW THEY CAN GET TO THE VERDEMILLION! WILL THEYT GET THE NEXT BADGER?


	7. DAVE ROCKS OUT except he raps insted

dave adn his frien ds got to VERDEMILLION CITY at last but it wuz knight! they waked down teh skeet and looked 4 the gym. where is the jim? dvea asked? i dunno bro will replied its so dark i cant see shirt. dave had an idesa and he gott GROUNDOON to use FARSH adn it lit up teh street and all teh streetligts becuz GROUNDOON is a leg end and EVERYTHING lists to him. EVERYTHING.,

Dave quckly noticed a sin that sed "POKERMON GYM BATTLE OF THE BNADS" and wuz amazed becuz he wuz rely gud with music adn if he one he KNEW he wud get the badge. "guys i thing we shud enter adn get the badge" dvea told terezi and Wlil. whoo is the gym leder anyway? will asked terfi. IT IS PORPLE FISHMAN ADN HIS KINGDRA POKERMON! terzi answered. but then wat is the baffle of teh bands 4? dave sked. "It is to keep peple who are gay adn play gey music like In-Sink from getting the bedge becuz they are gay and also prepz" alrigh then i am not gey lets enter dave sed.

So dvea adn his team of dudes entererered the gym adn sinned up for teh battle of the bnads. wen they were done the lady at teh froint desk took them back in2 the gym adn they saw the other bnads. There wuz a band with Edwart adn Bella and Scoot AND SNIPER 2! The other bands wuz ded skeleton bowser (becuz he dyed in my laast story!1) as a 1 man band adn finale TEAM BAD AS THER OWN BND! Jcak played Guttar and Kitkart played teh DRUMPS.

Dave and his band storted playing enter sandman by slipknot and tey where so gud that edward adn bella and scoot and siper all quit right awayt. ded boneswer kept playting thog, and so did team bad. next dave and friends played some fall out boy and it was so gud and sexy thet bowser died agan. then jack got sick of daves crap adn he teleproted onstag adn BORKE DAVES DJ TURN THE TABLES! hahahahaha try to beet us now! Jack sed "YEH!" kitkat addeded. "WE ARE THE BAST YOU ARE LOOZERS. dave realized tata he cud not let katkar and jack win so he started to rap with GROUNDOON and it wuz so grape that kitrak and jcaks inturments blowed up and they were disqulificated. and DAVE WON!

puple fishman came out adn eridared and cried becuz daves rap wuz so good. "boo hoo i am crying becuz tht wuz good here take this badge and get ot b4 i cry mor."

TANK YOU FISMAN dave sed as he tok the badge and hi-5ved GROUNDOON becuz GROUNDOON helped him rap good.

DAVE NOW HAS TREE BADGES! NEXT HE WILL GOT TO A NEW PLACE ADN GET ANOTHER MAYBE UNLES SOMETING BAD HAPENS HINT HINT!11!


	8. team bad gets SERIOUS

dave locked at his map adn potend to a place on it. we hav to go HERE next! dave exclamed. we hav to go to FUCSHA TOWN and get a badge! oh yeah thats prety clos to here. tezeri siad we can get ther in a few daze if we lev now. lets go then guys! will sed.

so dey all agreed to go to fucsha town adn they left verdemillion but purpler fishman sed WAIT! I wuz suposed to give you hm surf but i am all ot so take a ticet to my CRUS BOAT INSTED! oh my good we get a boat ride?! tereti yelled. yes fishman siad. it will tak you rite to fucsha town so you don have to walk.

menwile team bad wuz watchig from arund a corner. you here that jack? kartkat sed ther taking a cruz on a ship! this is a perfect chan to kill dvea adn trow his pokermon i2 the sea! NO YOU RETARDED TROLL. Jcak yelled we must steel GROUNDOON and use him to rul the entre world! we can stil kil dav though becuz i hate him. but how r we gonna get onto taht ship karkit asked we dont have tickets! it is easy jack sed. we must wear a disgus.

so dave and friends wnet on the ship and took a set at teh main diner hall becuz it was dinner adn they were hungy becuz they did not eat for a logn time. outsid, jack and kitkat wer trying to get on the ship by usig a fake mustac to lok like one of the oter passgers. the tiket taker man wud not let them on thog so jcak STABBED HIM! and him and karkit teleported insife.

jack ponted at dave. Dave yu will dye now becuz i have a better pokermon that even sadow luigia. dave sed what becuz he did not recoize jcak becuz of his disguse. who are u guys? dave asked. WE ARE TEAM BAD. AND U WILL GIVE US GROUNDOON. karkart screamed. oh yeah right. dave sed. he sent out GROUNDOON and sed i hope i don have to KICK YO BUTT like larst time jcak. jack chucked and sed NO. my new pokmon is ultramate! go ZERKRON. adn he sent out ZERKROON ((witch wuz also a leg end form black adn wite version)). oh no dave sed, he wuz scarsed becuz ZEKRON wuz the storngest dragun pokemon in the WORLD. normally he cud use artquake adn kill him becuz ZERKRON wuz electric typo but if he used it her it wud SINK THE SHIP!

Jcak orderfed ZERKROM to use tunderbolt adn it hurt GROUNDOON but it did not faint him. you gonne giv up yet looser? jack tunted. dave wuz worried now but then he hard an idea. GROUNDOON. USE PUNCH. GROUNDOON sharped his claw i2 a first adn punched ZERKONIUM in da face adn he fell bak out the window. Jack growled and sed i will ger you next time dav and teleproted out. Kitkat stud there for a secong becuz jcak left him behing, but he quicpkly jumped ot the window and swum back to shor while swearing at dav. Dave grinned adn sat down next 2 terki. this was gud day.


	9. dave goes on safari also ded scythers

dav steped off the ship. he tuned around to his pals adn said here we r at FUCSHA TOWN. lets go 2 the gym terezi todl him. dvea though this was a good decistion so the went tpo check out the gym adn it was CLOSET. NOOOOOOOOOO THE GYM IS CLOSED!1 dave creamed. wait guys will sed. he picked up a map adn sed here check ot my map. they lookec. bro i think we shud go the the SAFARD ZONE and check ut the knid of pokmon we can find ther. tey thog this wuz a good idea so they wet to the safari zone and tlakd to the warden honkhonk. dude can we go in your safri zone? dave aked. HONK HONK honkhonk honked witch ment yes but they did not no becuz he cud only say honk honk. oh well guys lets go in anyway adnt ey walled in.

the safarizone it wuz very beautifull and lightish becuz it was outside were the sun is. dave adn terexi went out on there own and will deciderd to do his own thign. wil walked along the beatiful lake when suddenly a PILE OF DED SCYTHERS WUZ THER! will was SHCOKED. who wud be evil enuff to kill scythers they are so sweat. I WUD YOU INSURFABLE FOOL. will torned around adn standing ther ws the evil poacher JAKE ENGLAND. who r u? will asked. I am the evil poacer JAKE ENGLAND jake repled. he then orded his pokmon HAXOREX to grab wil. will was grabbed.

dave adn terty heded back to the man building to find will becuz thy cud not find him. wen they got in they found honkhonk lying on the grund and he was STABBED but stil alive. who did thesis to u? dave askec concreted. HOOOONK. honkhok sed b4 fainitg. TEREZI CAL THE HOPITAL. dave yelled adn she did. the ambulance cmae adn took honkhonk. honkhonk wuz stabbed, witch can only mean JCAK. wed better go the the asfari zone and find hom b4 he deos anything else bad! tey ran out in2 the safari zone and sure enuff TEAM BAD WUZ THERE. WHERE ARE ALL THE SCYTERS? kitkart yelled. STOP YELLING jack sed. guys shut up. dave sed. what is all the about? you tell me NOW. dave sed madly. nope. Jack sed. he snet out his ZERKROM and dave sent out GROUNDOON. but they wer not on a cruz shiop so GROUNDOON use eartquack and it waz over. okay fine jack sed. we wanted to kill some scythers becuz it is mean obviosly but now we cnat find any.

hmm maybe we shuc investigate? terezi they went adn investgtated and tey came acros HAXORUS and will! GROUNDOON punched HAXORUS in the face adn it fainted and will was relaxed. what is happning here? jake sed as he waked out of the bushes carring 2 ded scythers. WHO ARE YOU? Jack yelled. I AM JAKE ENGLAND THE POACHER. jake yelled back. Are you related to the demon from teh last stroy? dav asked. Yes. Jake replied I AM HIS COUSIN EXCEPT NOT A DEMON JUST A DUDE.

Stop killing scythers being bad is MY JOB. jcak sed. But i am not killing them to be bad I am killing tem for MONEY. jake laffed. are u a gost? terzi sed? you do not need to be ded to enjoy money you moronic moron. jake sed. ether way I will FIGHT YOU dave told him. Dave sent out GROUNDOON but Jake through a ded scyther at dave and it cut daves face. jake usd the distraction to get away but jcak teleproted and tied to stab him but jake jumped in2 the lake and left in a submarin.

Jack wuz mad so he sed NOW THAT JAKE IS GONE WE WILL KILL YOU INSTED. jack and karktak ran at dave but GROUNDOON punched tem so hard they flew in2 the sky. thanks buddy dave sed.

just then tereki got a phone call. DAVE. she sed HONKHONK SURVIVED! ans also the gym is open.

NOW THE GYM IS OPN. CAN DAVE GET THE BADE NEXT TMIE?


	10. like a zelda game but with dave not lunk

dave walked ot of teh safri zone wit his fronds and they all were sad becuz jake england the evil poacher got away form them and also he killed a lot o scyters. ten dvea brightend up though becuz he new the gym was OPEN! guys! we hav to go 2 the the gym adn get th next badge come on guys dave sed. trezi and will nodded and tey left to the gym for the SECONG time ina day.

they oped the door of the gym adn it was pit black. dave cudnt see anyting! THEN THEN HER A VOICE. maanaaahaaahaa it laffed. suffently a light turned on and standig ther was GANONDORT. I AM TEH GYM LEDER. he rowed YOU CANNOT BEET ME LIK YOU BEAT MY RIVAL LONK. bring it on! dave telled him. yeah we can tak you togeter terezi sed. gondorof tuned in2 a monsta and rammed tem and they wnet flying ot of teh gym.

ouch! will siad. dis guy meen BUSNESS. yes he does a women voice sed that is why yo need the TRIFORC. IT AS ZELDA WHO IS HOT. den the king of hrule waked up to her adn sed yes. you dudes need the tricorfs to beat gonan. heer. tak this map to them and go quockly. they then waked behinf dav and his fends and dissaperad in a flash of lig. dude that was RAD. will yelled. dave grined and they set out to fnid the ticforcer. along da way they fund a TM but dave did not wnat to teach it 2 GROUNDOON becuz he wuz in a hurry. the map led to the pokemart were LUIGI WUZ THER HOLDING A BOX! he waked up and sed to dave take-a the-a box-a dave-io! dave tok the box and thanked luigi but he wuz not luigi he wuz MASTERCHEIF. i am sorry 4 hiding myslef from u but i HAD NO COIC. zelda and da king gave me a packga and I had to protert it WITH MY LIFE. master chef told them. dave sed its cool bro. and they walked ot. tareri openeded the box and insine was the TRIANGLEFORCE. yes! we did it! terezi yeled in joy. yeah we did good. will ejaculated. theyb went bak 2 the gym and ZELDA AND THE KIGN JUMPED OT OF TEH BUSHES. the king sed good job getting the triforce. now giv it to my lovely dagter zelda so we can go adn use it FOR GOOD. zelda wuz mad thog adn sed WHY DO I HAVE TO DISGUSE AS THE GURL? SHUT UP KITKAT. the king yelled.

ZELDA WUZ KAFKAT? dave thog! NOOOO HE THOUGHT SHE WUZ HOTT! AND ALSO THE KING ADN ZELDA WUZ TEAM BAD. dey riped off ther disguses adn jack sed this is yor flat karpart GIVE MY THE TRIFOCUS DAVE. dave sed no man. its ours we ned to beet galadof. Fine then jack sed IT'S RELY A BOM ANYWAY. adn him and kitkar ran away. oh no the triforce is a bimb! terezi screamed!dave throug it in2 teh distance and it blowed up. dave sed oh well. we can still beat ganondog with our POKMON. tey walked inside teh gum and dave sent out GROUNDOON. AH I SEE U ARE BAK. FGANDO YELLED. BRIGN IT ON. dave wuz scaresed thou. there wuz no hope witout da triforce becuz it wuz a bomb and did not exit.. then the tm they found earlir floted and began to talk! I AM THE TERRIFORCE. it !1 dave yelled. he tought it to GROUNDOON and sed GROUNDOON USE TRIFOR. adn GROUNDOON USED IT AND CONANDORF EXPLODED AND THE BADGE WUZ THER ON TEH GRUND!

dave picked it up adn terezi said yes dave! you have the rare NOT GUD BADGE. its like the gud badge you got form lunk except NOT GUD IT IS EVIEL LIKE JAKE ENGLAND THE POACHER ADN TEAM BAD AND GANOPEDORF who are al bad gus in case you fogot except gandorf becuz hes ded now. cool dave sed. only 4 more 2 go until i can got to DA LEAGE.

and ten they left 4 teh next town


	11. team bad gos shoppin

dave got his fort badge so he wuz loking to find teh next one. he asked terezi becuz she wuz a gym leder and new wher to find the different gyms. yo terezi where do we go next? dave asked. she tunerd to him and sed next we have to go to celadon city and fight teh next gum leader JOHN. dave gapsed. he knew jhon becuz john wuz his old chilhood friend! wow dave sed. johns a GUT LEADR? ye. teredi sed. he uses gost type pokmon. cool. dave sed. so how logn is it gona take til we got to celadon? will pulped out his maop and looked.

not very long dud. he sed. only a few ours. and sot teh fronds left to cekadon.

TEAM BAD INTRANSMISSON SATART!1!

Jack adn kartkar were in the celandon mall becuz they werre shoping for a thing that cud beat dav becuz dav wuz strong. kitkat loooked at the sin that sed 'FLOR 3; EVIL STUFF' and sed jack we shud go the 3 floor and get sum evil stuf becuz we are evil adn can beat dav with the evil stuf. god thinkming karykat. jack sed. they persed the 3 butoon on the elevator adn walked inside. jcak laffed becuz he KNEW HE WUD BEAT DAVE NOW!1 and then they walked inside the elevater. when tey got to to the 3 floors up the saw a giant KILLING LAZOR!1! oh my god we HAVE TO GOT THAT. karkar sed. jack rippled yes we do! now dave will not stand a chance angst us! hahahaha! but ten they looked bak to the dave kill lazer and JAKE ENGLAND THE POACHER WUZ GONNA BY IT! jack confornted him. hey you we saw that frist give it here! NO. jake siad. he garbed the lazer adn ran towarps the elevaytor wit it! jcak teleproted ther forst thogh and destroyed it with his grenfire.

jake then ran 4 the stairs and team bad folowed him down! they endered up on flor 2 where they sold toys so kitkat piked up a stuffie and threw it at jake to sotp him! it bunced off thog and jake saed what was that for you gay homosexual? katkat wuz offended so he cried adn sat down on the flor. jack followed jake to the bothom floor and jake tired to pay 4 the lazr but he had no mony! hahahahaha!1!1 jack lafed. good thign i have enough money! jcak went to pay for the lazor but he was one dollap short! who is chuckling now you digusting pumpernickel? jake said meanly. he garbed the lazer adn STOLE IT! Jack wuz MAD. he angrily swore reveng aganst jake angrily. he teleport away.

TEAM BAD INT END

dave and feinfs walked into cerulen city after hours oh waking. im so glad we finale mad it to celadon city terezi sed. yeah wil addeded walking suks. dave agred. they had walked alot durian their adventrue. they sat dun on a bench wen the evil jake england the poacher ran by caring a lazer and laffing. dude wuz that jake england the poacher will asked. i think so. dave sed. BUT THAT IS NOT IMPROTANT. WE MSUT FNID THE GYM ADN ALSO JOHAN.


	12. john edbert is a gost dragon

dave stared forwad. this wuz it. soon he wud be fighting his old fried john. he cud not fight jon becuze jhon was his friend! he tuned to terezi sadly. i cannot beet john becuz he is my friend he sed to her sadly before turnig and loooking sadly at the gym in sadness wit sad eyes but the were hiddern by shades so she didnt notice. yes you can!1 terezi chered! you have to you must get da badge 2 be champ! but i cannort! dave yelled JOHAN IS MY FRIEND WHY DONT YOU UNNRSTAND? he ran away cryig. you shudent have done that will sed. shut the **** up wil terzi told him b4 runnig after dav.

Jack saw tis as him adn katrack walkped out of teh mall. did dave just rum by cryig? kitkat asked. yes. jack repiled. he id obvosly crying becuz we are cooler tan him. karykart remacked. no. jack sed. i think he is cryig becuz terewi insalted him. oh yeh that makes sense. katkar siad. now lets follow them. jack ordred. they followed dav.

dave ran and criped. he wuz crying and he ran in2 the gym and ther were BLACK CANLEDS! WITH PORLEP FIRE! dave stooped crying adn lookd arund. john waz a nice guy he wud not have this stanic stuff around. then jon sed hey dave! oh hey bro. dave siad. then dave relized that JOHN WUZ NOT WHEREING HIS GLASSES! HE IS NOT JON BUT A MONSTER! your thogs are correct dav. the monster telepathiced. I am GIRATINA adn i am teh best gost type and i have invaded thon's body! NOOOOOOOOO! dav yeled. GOT OUT HIM. he scremmed. no i like tis body lev me alone. giratina siad. he nocked dav aside wit a tentacle of chadow adn red spike thing.

dav wuz terrfed! john wuz not rely jon he was girantina! he cud easly kill dav! dave ran ot of then gym quic, knocing over terezi and team bad. kitkar stood up and swore. jcak just shok his hed. stupid dave. he sed. DONT CALL MY BOYFIEND STUPID. terzi yelled. kartark gave her teh finger adn they left teh scene of the thing adn into the gym. they saw giratina. leave johns boddy and let us kill dvae! jack sed. no screw off. giratina told. JOIN US! kitkar yelled. NO. grenadine sed. I WORK NOT FOR TEM BAD BUT FOR MYSLEF. jcak and kitkar got frustrated adn left. that guy was MEAN. kitkar siad. shut the **** up kitkat. jack muttred.

terezi fond dave sittig by the fontain with will adn apologized but dave stoped her and sed its okay becuz john is possesion by giratina now. we can stop him togeter! tarpepi said. yeah! will agreed. okay guts. lets do this dvea said. but how cann we get a evil gost out of someone? i do not no. terezo said. we will tink about it in teh then lets get a hotel. so dave adn terezi and will checked in2 a hotel. dave and terepi share a rom and wil alon in his own room.

MEANWILE TEAM BAD.

jack and karkart were sittig otside the gym wating to think of a plan. this has abeen a bad day. jack sed. first we lost the thriforce adn then the davekill gun adn now giratina wont join us... and i gort called a homo!111 kitkart snacked. right. jack sed. we NED a plan. but suddenly jack HAD plan! jack grined badly. lets go kill dave at teh hotel! jack said. this is a gud plan. kitkat agreed.

so they go to kill dav.

WIL DAVE DYE? FIND OT NExT TIME!


	13. STEAMY SEX! WITH GOSTBUSTERS!

dave and terezi were lieing in teh hotel room bed. slowy, dave tuned to lokk at teh luv of his life. terezi. dave sed. will you sex with me? YES! terezi yeled. she stod up adn hugged him. ten they started to stripe. dave pelled off terezis shirt adn they kissd. suddenly they tok off MORE CLOTHS. they were complately nud by the end of it. they kissed mor adn started to lie down on the bd. they were abot to do it wen...

NO YOU CANT HAVE SEX YOU DONT HAVE CONDOMINIUMS. will yeled as he run in the dor. dave noticed he wuz rigt. he cudn't have sex with terezi with terezi now. besids ther were mor impotent things to do. he must save john form evil! come on guys! dave sed. we have to save john! terezi noded. you are right dave. she sed. lets go gfind ot how to excercize him! dav put on his clothes adn left teh room to find a ghost exerciser.

larter, there wuz a knock on the door. dont come, terezi are naked. will siad. but the person came in ayways! IT WAS KITKAT. he pulped out a camera and TOOK PICTURE! hahahahahahaha karkart chuckeld. now tat i have a picture of terepi naked i can put it on teh internet adn get rich form porn money! jack came up behid him and splapped him. no stupid we ned to use it for blackmale! jack sed. TEREZI YOU WLIL GIV US DAV TO KIL OR I WILL SEND THE PICTURE TO ALLLL YOUR FRIENDS. jack demonded. thats NOT NICE. will siad. he puled out his sword. JCAK YOURE EVIL ENDS HERE. will scremed. he thrusterd at jack but jack teleproted adn stabbed will in his gud sowrd arm! take that as your warnig. jack said. he teleproted away adn kartkar ran ot of teh room. will pased ot from shorck and terezi cried. she hoped dvae was dong better then them.

dave wuz NOT. ther wher no prests in town. he had given up hop, when he saw a busyness card. GOSTBUSTERS it sed. yes! these guys can help me! dave celeorated. he called the numbert on the card and the gostbusters dorve up. they were all ther. ray, egon, bank man, and gthe black dude. dave sed, can u guys take out the vile gost dragun grantina? yeah sure. ray said. they walkerd in2 the gym and girantijohn wuz there. what now? he said. NOW YOU WILL LEV MY FRIEDS BODY! dave yeled. GET HIM!

the gostbusters fired the beams adn hit grenade right in the face! SCREW OFF! he yeled as he shot a hype beam back. he missed. the gostbusts kept attaking. ther wuz an exploson and he left johns body! he wuz big adn gray and a dragon wit gold armor and no legs adn tenacles. the gostbusets kept shoting so he flew out of teh gym. we did it! the ghostbusters yelled! bank man hi5ved dav and they lef in the gost busting car.

slowly johan woke up. JOHN! dave sed as he run to his friend side. are you okay? yeah i tink so. john siad. wat happend? you were possession by gira, but it is goon now. you are safe. dav told him. good! jon yelled happily! for this, i will giv you the gho badge! WOOO! dave holled. he had FIVE BADGES! hey john do you wanna met my otter frinds? dave asked. yeah sure! john siad.

kitkar wuz grump. he thought his plan wuz better. besiddes, HE got the picture! but he supposered that the hotel plan WAS jcaks. hey jack. katkar asked. is this plan rely gonno work? of course it is! jcak yelled. terezi will hnad over dave to us adn we will WIN! HAHAHAAHAHAAHAHA!1!

girantina wuz flyig out of celadon. he hate dave. I HATE TAT DAVE he yelled. then he herd a voice. so you want to kill dave too? it sed. yeah. giratina replied. i can help you with that. the voice reptiled. JAKE ENGLAND walked ot of teh bushed! THAT RETARDED RETARD MUST DIE! jake proclamed. i agree. giratina sed. lets team up to kil that dud.

jake grinned


	14. fontain fun

dav and john were walkig to the hotel where him adn wil and terexi were staying. as they wnet in the dor, john asked hey deva who is will anyway? dave sed wil is a pirart and rely cool he has a sword and can fight rely gud. dave opend the door to the rom adn OH MY GOD WILL WAT HAPEND WHY R YOU BLEEDING?. will cant answer u he is pass out! john yeled. oh god no dave sed we have to get will to teh hospitall! johan yelled THERE IS NOT PHONE. then terezi waked out of teh bathrom. dont worry abot wil! teresi sed he only got stabed in teh arm he shud wake up soon. oh okay dave sed. terzi ten storted 2 cry! wat's wrong? dave asked. KARKAR TOOK A NAKED PIC OF ME ADN JCAK IS BLACKMAILING ME WITH IT. oh no dave said. i have to get the next dabge i cant help u right now. john protested. oh come oooooon dav. your girlfriend neds your help! oh fine. dave sed the badge can wait.

Jcak and kitkat were sittin by teh fountain waiting for terzi to delivert dave to them. jack loked at his watch. SHES LATE. he yeled. shud i send the picture boss? katkar asked him. no give her time. jcak siad. she IS an idiot. hahahahahag good thign i stoped being in luv with her! i hate her now. karykat sed. WAIT YOU USED TO LOVE HER? jcak yelled. yeah kartkat sed. YOU DUMBTARD GIVE ME THAT CAMERA. jack sed. whyyy? kitkat asked. because you usd to love hert and now i do not turst you wit that picture. jcak told can trust me karpart siad. i will not get rid of it becuz even tog i luved her once i hat her now becuz she picked dave adn i hate dave becuse terezi picked him over me. ugh fine. jcak sed. but can i see it frist to prov that you didnt get rid of it? oh sure. karkart sed. he puled ot the camera adn went to hand it to jcak but his hand sliped adn he acidentaly dropped it into teh fontain adn it EXPLODE. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO YOU CLUMSY DOUCHE. jack yelled. THAT WUZ OUR BLACKMAIL STUFF. WITHOT IT WE CAN'T CONTROLL TERPI. he threw kitkat into the fountain too and sat don. he wuz MAAAAD.

dave watched this adn laffed at team bad. hahahahaha you gys suck. dave said. kitkart got ot of the fountan and yelled at dav. SHUT UP DAVE YOU ARE GAY. dave knew he wuz not gey and he punched karkar in the face. he fell bak in2 the fountarn. jack got up form the bench. ONLY I CAN BEAT UP KARKART. he yelled at dave. he teleproted to dave to stab him but dav turned around quick and bloked his blow. dont fight me jack we hav to BATTLE. dave demanded. fine by me. jack said. GO ZERKROM. he sent out ZERKWON. GO GROUNDOON. dave yelled. GROUNDOON came out of his pokballs. jack laffed. too bad dav. i taught ZERKROON a mov that i made myself so GROUNDOON IS GOING DOWWWWWWWN. ZERKONIUM USE GREN LIGHTING. he shot gren lightning and it kncoked GROUNDOON bak and evaportaed teh fountain. that is a GUD ATTACK. dave exclaimed. then he had an idea. GROUNDOON TRIFORCE! he commandered. it wuz super effective! ZEKROM fainted becuz he was black adn evil like goanford.

jcak wuz stunned. he teleproted away b4 anything else cud happen 2 him adn kitkar got out of then foundin and ran into teh woods to escape from dav. just then john ran out of the hotel. he noted all teh destructification and he wuz like awwww man did i actually mis that bbattle? yeah man it wuz grate. dave told him. oh hey how are terezi and wil doin? there fine. will is awake you should go visit him. john siad.

dave ran into the hortel rom adn saw WILL! WILL! he yelled. BRO! will yelled. they hugged but it wuz a bro hug daves not gay you sicko. guys dave sed. it is time to get teh next badge form cinnamonbar city. why do you wnat the bagels so bad anyway dave? john asked. it is becuz i want to finaly beet my biggest logtime rival adn also the champion. i must beet...

MY BRO.


	15. a dedly game of FOOTBALL!

Dave adn his frinds went on a wak. they sed gudbye to johan becuz he had to stay wit the gym and they lerft to cinnomonbar city. as they walked wlil asked so ho is this bro anyway? my bro is an eviel ninja who raps! dave exclamed i hav to beat him becase his my rival in lif! so as soon ass you get teh badges you can fight him will sed NO. dave yelled. b4 i beat him i ned to beat teh ELITE FOR. they are all evil! they are bruno, agartha, lance and worst of al... ELITE FOUR BOSS. ten we can beat bro afta they are beat. cool man. will siad.

jake england teh evil poacher was waiting in the bush. he wuz gunna kill dav with the lazor he got at teh mall becuz it was a lazer and it is dangeros. hahahahaha i will kill dave now! he yelled. he jumped out. DAVE I WILL KILL YOU ! he yeled but dav wuz not ther. false alarm. he siged. he killed sum scythers to relive his stres adn begin to wait again for dave to come by. dave didnt come so he left to fdni him.

dave waked and walked and wlaked for hours. he sat down on bench,. will and terfi sat nest to him. meanwile team bad watched tem from the forest. yes! dave is taking break now iss teh perfect time to steal GROUNDOON karlkart siad trumpetly. jcak pulled out binioncolors and and looked. no stupid his friends are ther. if we try to stel GROUNDOON they will beat you up! hmmmmmm kitkat sed. lets think of a PLAN. jcak got a plan. HAHAHAHAHAHAQHAHHAHA he laffed this plan is perfect!

dav and he friends got to cinnabart city and terezi wuz like okay wer are HERE NOW. go chalenge the gym! NO WIAT. dave sed. he noticed a stadum. WIL LETS GO WATCH SOPRTS LIKE REAL MEN! yes will siad lets go adn they left and terezi wuz sad becuz dave was not dededicated. dave walked in but wuz apporced by CHARLES BARKLEY THE FOTBALL PLAYER! dav i think you hav what it takes to be a gud footblal player join the team. YESSS dave yeled he luved fotball! will comon we are on the team! they went to the looker room adn changed in2 gear and went out on teh feld to play foorball. dave shot a tuchdown. YES I GOT A GOAL! dave yelled he ran arund the field. alsos his quaterbak wuz GROUNDOON.

then the other team tok off their helmets THEY WERE TEAM BAD. hey loozer kitkat sed. you may just scored but WE are beter at foorball becuz are not FAT LIKE YOU! dave wuz NOT FAT. he wuz mad and he tacked karbart and he fell in2 jack. THIS IS LAST STRAW. jack yelled he pushed dav over graded the football and ran to the field goal adn he scored it. HAHAHAHA WHAT NOW? jack laffed. then dav scored atoner tushdown and WON! he went to charles barkey to get his priz. hey dave. charles said. your prize for winning is DEATH. he pulled of his face. and he was JAKE ENGLAND! no! dave sed. not you! you are teh evil poacher! YES. jake siad. and now i will poach YOU! GO GIRANTINA. he snet ot girantina and gira wuz like oh god not this dud. he smashed dav with a tentacle but GROUNDOON punched him bak. NO. jake said this is SO not going how i planned GIRANTINE SHAOWDOW FARCE. he used shadow force and vanised then rappered and hit GROUNDOON. GROUNDOON wuz smart thog adn he used FLASH adn the light nocked giratin out.

I WILL NOT LOSE. Jake sed. he reached into coat and pulled out DAVE KILL LAZER! he shot at dav, but then out of nowhere JOHN SHOWED UP ADN TOOK THE SHOT! JOHN NO! dave sed. he started to crying. JHON YOU WERE MY FRIEND WHY DID YOU DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE. he is not dead you idiot moron only almost you dumb idiot. jake sed. he wnet to fire the laxer agen but he wuz out of ammo. I WILL BE BACK WITH MORE AMMO DAV. he yelled. he got on grantis back and flew away.

team bad was mad. they lost fotball and dave did not die. they decded to charge at him to tacle but dave dodged adn they hit a wall adn knocked themsleves out. dave adn friends left teh stadum and johan wuz sent to the hopital on teh other sid of kantoo. i sur will miss him dave sed. YOU STILL HAV US! will siad. dave siad you are rigt will. then terezi lafed at him becuz he did not listen to her adn he got in danger for it.

NEXT TIME DAVE CHALLENGE GYM WIL HE BE REDY?


	16. the manion and the bom

will and dave where walkig with terezi to teh gym when terezi noticed mansion. they wlaked o the manion and loked at the sin BURMED MANOR STAY OT! iT SIAD. lets go in gus! terezi said. no dude the sig says stay out will sed lets stay out. im sure it wondt be that bad will. the sign is pobaby just ther to keep people safe but we are TRANERS we have POKMON adn are ALWAYS SARFE. yeah okay bro u have point. will said. YAY LETS GO IN! terezi sed. they walkd inside the manonion adn they saw that it wuz burned. bro there must have been fire hear this house is brned! will siad. will is right terezi sed but HOW DID FIRE START? hey look a basement! dave point to the said stairs. lets go investigat! terezi said.

tey wnet in2 the basemnet and ther wuz some dead bodies. thers a lot of bodys here. dave observated. wil picked up a not. it sed we hav burned down tis manner becuz it wuz relty a lab adn we made mewtoo here but he tuned evil so we had to bum bown thi mansion to kil him becuz he turned evil. the note said. oh. interetig. deav noted. thn he turned around adn there wuz DEAD MEWTOO BODY! will gassed. he did not lik ded pokmon body. then voice came form nowhere! I AM MEWTOOS GOST GO DIE. they scremed and run away but ju[t then kitkat wlaked out and kitkart had a megafone. Heh heh ehe he. karkaf laffed. theyre scarsed. dave truned around adn laffed at his dumness. OH MY GOD YOU STUPID TROLL jack yeled as he ran ot from behind some falen wood and kiked kartkar. YOU GAVE US AWAY YOU IDIOTFACE. oh hey lok ho it is dave siad. ITS UGLY KARPART ADN JERK NOIR. hey shut up. jack braked. no. dave siad. hahahahah good. jcak said. he pulled ot switch. when i acticate this a bom will explud in 10 minuts and you will die losers! . he grabed katkar and teleproted out. then the bomb. it ticked adn tocked and dave wuz scarred. he ran out wit his frends and the MANOR BLOWDED UP!

dave sighed. i think we shud go to the gum now b4 team bad screws upp mroe stuff. yeah thats a gud plan. will siad. tererezi nodded. they went to gym but the gym but the gym wuz locked. WHAT? dave yeled. he kicked door. studid gym where is the leader adn why is it closed? then porple fishman came. it is becuz all teh gym leders excpt the ones you hav not faced yet becuz the writer hasnt decided who tey are yet are at teh seefom isleand becuz a poocher has captured the legendarty arcticono and is holdig him ransome. oh. dave sed. will you giv us a rid to the island? purlep fisherman said yes and took them on a bot to the seefom island. the looked around and ALLLL the gym leders were ther! along with ADRIAN BRODY! HE WUZ CINNABART LEADER! dave sed hey man to him and adrian wuz like yo. and then terzi wuz like who is this evil poacher? adrian wnet to say it but dave knew the anser.

It can olny be... JAKE ENGLAND.

team bad wuz mad and sad. jack wuz so mand at kitkat becuz he was retarded and mesed up all ther plans. karykat i hate you. jcak said. i know... kafkat reped. then jack piked up newspaper. WAIT. he yelled I GOT IT. he had a plan. if he tok the bird type legend from teh poacher than he cud get RICK FROM RANDSOME MONY! hahahahahaha! he laffed. this wuz such a gud plan. kafkat redeem yourslef by helpig me capture articonu.

YES BOSS. Katkat siad.


	17. brave cave dave rave

dave starred at the seefom isleand cave. he was detrimented to recue arcticuno from the evil pocer. sowly, he started to walk in...will and terzi followed. dave got in teh cav and wuz amazed! it wuz ice! ther wuz ice everywhere even on the rof of the cave. thats a lot of ice will said. haha yeah terezi replied. she piked up snowbal and through it at dav. he got hit in face. dav wiped his fact. alright terepi. lets do this. he sent out GROUNDOON. GROUNDOON dave yelled USE SNOWBALLS. GROUNDOON nods and GROUNDOON terezi snowballs fught. terezi losed. awwwwwwwwww man. she siad. she sat diwn in the snow and morned her defeat. will smirked and said i can take u on GROUNDOON. but then a voice ring out. WHAT ARE YOU DOING? dave loked to seee the voice dude and he saw and wuz surprised. it was... ELITE FOUR BOSS! oh my godd you gays are retarded he sed.

AND THEN TEAM BAD.

jack and kartkat were on teh other side of the wuz in scuba suit and jack was just wearing his nomal clots. so. jack siad. lets go over teh plan. he pointed to a whitebored with doddles on it. first you swin under ten island to the secret entranc, then you dirll a whole for me to get in 2. anny quetions? YES. katkat said. wen i swim into the secret entranc tehn drill a hole 4 you to get in how doo i drill it i dont have a drill. jack handed him a drill an pushed himm in2 the water. GET SWIMMING. he yelled.

dave steped up to confornt elite four boss. ELIT FOUR BOSS! YOU ARE EVIL ADN EVIL IS BAD! ye screamed. yeah i am but i dnt like other bad dudes so i hav to stop this poach so shut up. terezi then siad then you arent very eliv are u? elite four boss shot her a screww off i hate u look and she got sad. alright, he said. were gonna hav to work together to get throug these islands so lets start. dave relized he wuz right adn reluctant agreed. so dave asked. where do we got? we have to go to the isand corey, where articoon resides and sure enuff that evil poocher jake england will be ther. elite four boss reptiled. alright lets go. dave said.

jack was wating for karpart. he checkered his watch. it wuz five minutes. AUUUUUUUUGH THAT KIRKART IS SO SLOW. he barked. then kitkat drilled though wall. hey boss! karkar ARE LATTE. Jack yelled. he ponted to his dave locateor gps. dave is already insine the island! kartkat wuz sad. he sed at lease we can get into teh landis now. this is true jack siad. lets go. so they wlaked inside the island.

dave and friends adn elite four boss were walkin down teh cave when thy came across thinice. wlil wuz brave so he steped out on teh ice first. he fell threw. dave rushed to hole and looked in. WILL AREE YOU OKAAAAAAAAY? he yeled? YEAH BRO I LARDED ON SOMETHING SOFT. will looked don. he landed on kafkat. jcak faceplamed. then dave saw them. TEAM BAD! he yelled! he jumped down teh whole. jack facepalmed again. why am i stuck with al these homos? jack asked himslef. I DONT KNOW BUT IM GUNNA BEAT YOU DOWN dave yelled. jack double facepallmed. the reset of davs gang and also elite foru boss umped down and joind dav. terezi said there is no time for team bad we msut fnid jake endlang. where is teh island core.

elite four boss ponted to a sign that sed ILLSAND CORE IN THIS DOR. and it pointed to a dor. are you people blind? he assed. they went in to dor. team bad went in to. there insinc was jake england the evil pocaher he had acticon tied to a chair. hahahahaha he laffed. you guys may be here butt it is TWO LATE! I have then legandary pokmon, and YOU CANNOT STOP ME! dave laffed. dude you are one guy adn we have three adn maybe team bad bur probably not becuz they are evil. BLOODY RIGT WE ARE. jcak yelled. he teleproted behing jake england adn beat him up. then they loaded arcticuni into ther helocopter. NOW WE HAVE ARTICONO! adn they flew away in helicopter. NOOOOOOOOOOOO jake england sed. NOW I WILL TAK OUT MY ANGER... ON YOU! again dude theirs four of us adn 1 oone of you. dave sed. you are wrong you barrel faced baboon! jake sed. on my team, i have your evil cousin DARK STRIDER.

dirk strider appeared adn he wuz REEEAAALY hot adn so cool but dave wuz not gay adn incest wuz wrong and shipping them together is gros you sick pig. hey yo dave bro dog im gonna kill you. he sed all cool rapper like. dave wuz amazied. dork wuz his bros brother but he lived in austrliea why wuz he here? ENOUGH REONION CRAP DAVE. jake yelled. yeah bro dog. dick told him. we gottta fight nw. Dave sent out GROUNDOON, but CUD HE BRIG HIMSLEF TO HURT DARK?

FIND OUT NEXT CATPTER.


	18. adrian brody is ded

ENOUGH REONION CRAP DAVE. jake yelled. yeah bro dog. dick told him. we gottta fight nw. Dave sent out GROUNDOON, but CUD HE BRIG HIMSLEF TO HURT DARK?

yes he cloud.

GROUNDOON slamded into dirk knocking him bak in2 the wall. dark stod up. so homy thats all u got? he asked sexily he run at GROUNDOON and GROUNDOON run at him but dartk jumped over GROUNDOON adn landed in ofront of dav. ha ha ha bro. dick laffed. hee went to punch dave. then form behind dave came WILL! he jmuped in and storted to swordfight dork. jake england teh evil poacher wuz rely mad. FORGET ABOUT WILIL JUST KILLL DAV. sorry jake dude dirk sed as he doged a sword atack form will. terzi hid her eys. theres so much figting dav wat if will dies she cried. dont be stupd terpi will will will be fine. adn fine we wuz. wil did a jump atak and knorked dirk into jake england and jake fel over.`AUUUUUGH YOU BLAPSHEMOUS MEERCAT! he yeled. he kicked dirk asid. well well dave it appers that you are stronger tan i thoght. NOT FOR LONG! he pulled out GUN! i dont ned a lazer to kill you! jake yelled. dave scremed in fear adn hid behind terezi. hahahaha this gnu is a sniper rlife. it can go threw yur girlfriend and kill the BOTH OF YOU! he aimed teh gun adnj went to pull teh trigger when GROUNDOON punched him in teh face and he droped his gun adn went flieing. jake englad stod up and glared at dav. i see how it is dave. very well. I WILL KILL YOU LATER. he wistled to the water adn a submarin came up and piliting it wuz DED SKELEBOWSER. he reconged dav from the brattle of teh band and waved. dav saw him and yelled YOU TRADER HOW CUD U WORK FOR HIM? bowser just dhrugged and jake england jumped inn the dsub. they dorve away.

YOU GUYS ARE RETARDED HOWW COLD YOU LET THIS CRAP HAPEN? elite for boss yelled. hey shut up man will siad. elite four boss got madden and yelled a bunc more adn stuff happened adn he sed you guys are all dumb i am outta her and he lerft. dave and he friedns wlaked sadly out of the cave. whats wrong? porple manfish asked. dav started ti cry in a sexy way JAKE ENGLAND GOT AWAY ADN TEAM BAD HAS ARTICOON. he cried. will tryed to pat him on teh back adn confort him bu he bursed wills hand awayt. NOE IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT NOW WE MSUT FIGHT ADRIAN BORDY. they got fish to tak theam back to cinnabart anf wen tey got there is was ice errywhere people were slipping in itt and ther wuz a sad man with forstbite. this is terrible! terzi cried. and i know jsut who is behind this. dave yelled. TEAM BAD. but wait will said isn't adran brody suppsed to be portecting the island he is the gum leader. yeah dave sed this is weird. then ice beam. wher did that ice beem come from dave asked/ UP THERE!1 will yeleld. they lokeed up and it wuz jack and kitkat riding on arcticuno. HAHAHAHAAHA kiatkat. dave you gay it is time you become a FROZEN DAVE ON A STIK. he laffed at his own jok. jack wuz not impresed. IT IS CALLED A DAVESICKLE YOU TARD. he pused kikat off teh bird and he fell on top of a rof. ouch he sed. JCAK. dave yelled. where is adrian bordY? adrian brody is DED! jack laffed. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO purple fisherman broke dowwn adn cried. he wuz my best friiiiiiiiiiiiiied! jack saw his tears adn laffed more. its okay fishman I WILL AVENGE U! dave yelled GO GROUNDOON. jcak saw GOUNDOON adn got worried. karykat! he yeled. ATTACK GROUNDOON. karkart ran upp to GROUNDOON adn began punching him butt it did nothing. GROUNDOON smackd him aside; jack growled. ARTICUNO USE ICEY BEAM dave saw this adn sed GROUNDOON USE FIRE BALST. the fire overpowered teh ice adn went to ward arcticuno. jcak jumped off just b4 starticuno was burned to deth. jack fliped dav the bird and got karykat and teleproted away.

dave looked at teh crying porple fishman. hey man. dave sed. purple fishmarn stoped crying. what? he assked. dude can i have adrians badge becuz hes ded? oh yeah sure. fishma gave dav the badge and dave will adn terezi hi fived.

\

DAVE HAS GOOT THE THIRD LSAT BADGE. ONLY 2 MORE CAN HE DO IT? can he BE THE POKERMON CAMP?


	19. a fun party WITH MURDER

davea was sufing on GROUNDOON becuz GROUNDOON knew surf and will and terzi were ther with him. hey dude wher we goin will aked. we art gong to SAFFRON CITY to get teh next badge. dave annswered. then davs phone rang... it wuz... OAK! dave i am inviting u to a part at my manson for ur badges and stuff. i am invitig every1 who wuz impotent to your quest. YESSS dav yeled GUYS dave yelled AKO INVITED US TO PARTY! cool! will sed. we shud totaly go. yeah! tezeri said its even on teh way to sarffron! GROUNDOON dave commanded tajke us to palt town to met oak ther. GROUNDOON chaged his course. WERE GUNNA PJARRRRRTY will yeled.

meanwile at teh party oak wuz making cake for the gests. he wuz in the kitchen. then he loojed up and on the ceeling written in blud was the word... SUM1 WILL DIEEE! oak creamed in shock and then relized it was just tomato sawce. he loled. elite four boss came in2 the kitchen he wuz imaptient by wating for oak to finis the party fod. OH MY GOD OAK HURRY UP he yeled. on secon i am almost dun. oak siad. elite for boss looked up att teh clock. it sed six. tehn he loked up at the roof adn saw the writng. someone shud clean that up. he sid. YA. oak relped. eilite four boss left becuz he was tired of oak. he sat don the conch.

GROUNDOON arived at teh palet town dock adn everyone got off his bak. they sat down and GROUNDOON got ot if the water. wil talked to dav. shloud we get going to oakys party now dave? will said. yeh sur giv me a sec will. dave told him. i hav to put on my party suit. he wnet behing a tree and came out wearing the SEXIEST SUIT EVERRRRRRR! terezi run up and kissed him alot becuz he looked so hott. NOW we cnan go to oaks party will. cool bro. will said. they went up to oak manor witch wuz right nect to oak lab and they went in the hose. they kocked on the door and oak opned it. DAVE! oka yeled OAK! dave yelled! they hugged and ok said welcum back dave and he let dav and frieds inside. inside it wuz fancy decotrated and there was a stag for live music. on the stage wuz... NICKELBACK! dave luved nickelbak but not in a gay way becuz DAVE IS STRAIT. there were lots of oter gests at the party too, like porple fishmann and lonk. dave went over to talk o nickelbak and terepi and wil went to the snak table.

hey nickelback dave said. hi dav nikelbak replied. ur music is gud. dave sed. just then, the ligts whent off... everyone screamed! eveyone! ecept elite for boss! when the lites come back on... NICKELBACK WAS DEAAAAAAAAAAAAD! MURDER! dvea yeled MURDER! the gests tried to leave teh party but teredo blocked teh boor. NOBOBY LEAVES TIL WE SLOVE THE MURDER. dave steped up. this cud only be the work of TEAM BAD! nope. jack said. he wuz sittig on a chair eatig cake. kirtkar was necxt to him on a difrent chair eating a bigg bag of crips. jcak stood up. we are not the muderers. we only want to kil YOU dav. YEAH. kitkat said. dave got mad. WHY ARE U GUYS AT TIS PARTY I HAT YOU. AT LEST WER NOT GAY. karpart yelled. dav got mad adn punchd him and ther wuz fight. STOP YOU LOSERHEADS. jack yelled. dav find teh killer so we can leeve. why don you help jack? dave sed. becuz you are retarded adn i hate you. jcak told him.

terzi went to examin teh body. he was kiled by gunshoot. she siad. rigt to teh head. hmmmm dave sad. the murderer msut be inn the rom... but whoo is it? link talked. i know who did it i witnerssed everyting it wuz... and ten the ligts went out. wen they cmae bak on... link wuz beat to deth! he wuz al brused and stuf. elite four bos tok a brink of his coffee. well that suks. he said. and then teh lihts went out again... elite for boss team bad and dave and his friends al turned on ther flashligts. all teh other gests were gone...

OH NO WAT DO WE DO! terezi yeled. i have a plan dave said. lets split up and lok forr cluse. okay. terezi said. dave spok up. will adn taperi come wit me, team bad go wit elite for boss. WE WILL SLOVE THIS MISTERY!


	20. is dave the muerderer?

kitkart shined his falshlight on teh chair sittig in the corner of the room. jcak he siad. this is not eviedence. shut up kitkat i olny care about wat IS evidence. beside, teh sooner we fnid this killer the sooner we cnan kill dave. okay/... karykat sed. its so drak i wnonder if theres andy gosts in here... he spoke scradely. karpat shutt up you are startering to sund like a GAY. will you guyss stop arging and come check tis out? elite four boss said. he lifterd up and object that he fund on teh ground. it wuz a ting that make gnus quite... IT WUZ A SLINCER! this sliniencer is proabably why no one herd the gunshot jack sed as he garbed the thing from eleite for boss. he loked closer... ther wuz no fingerpronts. GOD DAMMIT. jcak yeled. ther was no fingerpricts so he cud no fnid teh killer. how can i be a gud evil dectectective witout some god evidence? he snpaped his fningers. he had an idea. he plulled karkart asid. he told his plan. we need to farm dave for the morder, then dav will get snet to prizon and raped and we can leave tis house! but wat about the real killer? karykat saed. what if dav finds him? WHAT IDF HE KILLS US? fine. jcak said. you saty with elite for boss and lok for clus, and ill go sabotage daev. okay sunds good. katkat said. jack left. elit 4 boss turned to kitkat. oh boy. he sed. im stuck with the stupid one.

dave and wil were walking fat down the hal. they had got serperated from terpi while investigaetering and they were worried ad trying to find her. it wuz then that they herd a voic from teh drakness. daaave... i will kil u and all your friends... hay man leave us alon. dave said to teh voice. were trying to fin out fried, so you will not kill us ok? the room wuz silent... wil shurged and they went in2 a another room. there wuz a dead body isnide and it wuz a party gest! oh man not anoter 1! will yeled. the voice agin... daaaave ur girlfriend is next! realy? he ased concertend. no... i dont no where she is BUT I WLIL FIND HER ADN SHE WIL BE DED! AND IT WIL BE YOUR FALT BECUZ YOU ARE TEH MURDERER! dav wuz shocked! cud he be the killr? he wuz near nickelbak when he died! maybe dave wuz just crazy! will an i the murderer? dave aked. nah bro ur to cool. will replied. they kept alalking until they found a gun on teh flor! it had the word DAVE writen on it! DAVE IS TIS GNU YOURS?/ will yeled NO I SWER TO GOD I DONT EVEN OWN A GNU! just tehn a shadiwy figue walked up behing them... they turned around, and it wuz just oak! oh hello dave. he said. OAK! dave yeled! i sur am happy to see you! where did every1 go? i dont know oak sed. i wuzz tied to a chair but i got ot becus the ropes were loose. did you see teh kilelr? will aked? nope. he wuz wearing a mask. oak replied. then the voice spok form the shoadows again... KILL HIM NOW DVEA. KILL HIM. dave quickly spin sround adn shined the falshliht at the darkness. the voice was... JACK! jack stod there surpried. he then yelled HAVE FUN GETTING RAPED IN PRISON adn then teleproted. well thats one mistry solved. will said. i guess jcak jsut wanted to bug you. yeah... dave sed. but wher is terzi? im right here! she siad as she come around the corer. i found some gud evidence! i fund this siper rifle in teh trash. it wuz the murder weapon tat kiled nicklback. cool. dave said. letys get everyone togther adn find out who the murder wuz.

every1 was standig around in teh living rom. terezi presenterd the rilfie and siad this was the mirder wepon, but if taht wuz the case, why didnt we heer it? she grabed elite 4 bosses slienceerr and held it up. THIS IS Y. i didnt say u cud have that give it bak. he said. shut up, terezi siad. this provs that this wuz inded the wepon. jcak laffed. it cant be the weapn becuz the wepon is THIS. he hld up teh DAVE gun. this proves that DAVE kiled everyone adn he shud to to jale. terezi objeted. jack you plante that eviedne adn we all no it. jcak grumbeld. so now we ned to figure ot who did it... terzi sed. OH MY GPOD THIS IS BORING. elite four boss said. i did it. it wuz me. he siad. BUT WHY? kitkat asked. becuz this party wuz booooring. i thought this wud make it interting. i used the rilife to kil nickelbak becuz ther music sux and i cud frame that poacher. oh. okay. dave sed. nickelbak wus a jerk anyway. BUT WHO KILED LINK I LIKED HIMM! hmmm thats rigt. will siad. lunk was beat to deth! elite for boss is too skiny for that! hey shut up. boss said. thats easy. terepi replied. the one who beet up link wuz... she wlaked over adn puled on oaks face. it wuz a mask... oak wuz rely... ROCKY! of corse! dave said. rocky is teh only one strong enuff. but wher is the REAL oak?there wuz a bnag on the flor and suddnly trapdoor opened and oak climered out. hey dave. he said. elite for boss locked me adn the party gests in here. anyway terezizi said now that everyones fine adn the murderers are caght lets call the cops. she brought ot her cell fone, and dialed the number when rocky punched her adn knocker her out. elite for boss bgrabbed the phone. i will have my revenge you bunch of lameos. him adn rocky ran out the door. jack adn kitkat stod ther awkwarfly. uhhhh kitkat sed. this is awkward. yeah... jcak siad. jack teleproted him adn kartpat out. dave tighted his fist. now he wnated to get all teh badges mor than ever... becuz it means he cud beat elite four boss in a pokmon fight.


	21. the drink quets

dave was almots done his quets! ther were only 2 bages left until he wuz gonna fight the lite four and he new he had to got to sarfrom city and get it befroe it wuz too late! dave and fiends waved goodby to oak adn begun to walk down the path to affron. they walked 4 a bit and ten they cam to a gate thing wit a dude in fornt of it. dave sed hey man we ned to pass her to get to the city. the dude say NO! U cannot go to teh city becuz i am thirsty lol. ughhhhh that is so nut fair will compilationed. dave sad to the man wat does thirsty have to do with gettong through here? shutup and get me a drunk you fat. the guy sed. OKAY FINE. dave yelled

as tey started to walk away, the man tok off his mask and he wuz kitkat! jack poped out from behind teh gate. did it work boos? kitkat asked. yeah. jcak sed. for now anywayt. then he teleported awayt to his other eviel plan dave didnt know wher any pop wuz for the dude to drink so he sed will where can i find pop for the dud to drink becuz he is thirsty. we gotta go the mall back in cerulen and get pop from teh vendig machin. so they made GROUNDOON fly them there becus he wuz magic and then they wnet to the top of teh mall tower and THE VENDING MACINES WERE BEING STEALED! elite four boss wuz driving a crane and lifting them awau. dave sed get back here u bad guy! no. elite 4 boss said. i hate you why would i come back? i dunno dave sed. HAHAHAHAHA elite four boss laffed all evil like evilly wile he wuz stealing the maciine like an evil dud. man tat elite for boss is EVIL. will sed. yeah. terezi agred. GUYS TSIS IS NO TIME TO FOO AROUND WE NEEDD THAT DRINK. right. will said. so wher do we go then?

it wuz at that momet that a dude in an trencoat came ot of the shadows of the ally. i can get u what you want. FOR A PRIC. who are you? dave asked. he riped off the coat adn he wuz dedbowser. NO! dave yeled you are bad guy i wil not hlep you. fine. he sed. fine. i gess you wont get this DRINK! he held up a bollet of water. wills eyes wided. he pulled dvea aside dave we need that water. he sed. i know dave relied but he is a bed guy! we cannor trust him with our money. dave we have no money will siad. wat? dae asked. will ponted to bowsboner running away with davs wallet. bastard. dave siad. now we have to find HIM! but how? terezi asked? it is simple. dave sed. we hav to get grissoms help! RIGHT! teresi saaid! so then they went to lavendar town and met up with grossom aka fuji. hey guys cow can i help? he asked. we need you 2 find ded bowser and get amy wallet back. alright cool he sed but ther is one porblem. what is it? dav asked. eveyone in town has tuned goth and i cant figur out why. we can solve the mistery! will said. wil put on a sherlok outfit and they went investigaqting. soon they foun teh culprit. there wuz a radio tower in the city adn it was playing goth mussic. dave kicked down the dor and saw that jcak wuz the DJ! he noticed dav and laffed. haahahaha he laffed. so dave i see u noticed my goth mucis turning people goth! yeah. dave said. WELL NOW IM GONA KICK IT INTO MAXIMINUM GOTHDRIVE! he cracked up the volum and then more goth music form gud charlotte started to play adn eveyone got more emo. JACK STOP IT. dave yeled. he flipkicked jcak and sent him flyig. jack tryed to stab dave but dav wuz fats. jack hit the flor adn teleproted out after swereing loudly.

woooooo we did it. will said. YEAH! grisson said now i wilk help you. ded bones shuld be in kanto city. thanks. dav sed. he went to the city and shur enuff ded boneswer wuz there. they tackled him adn stile the wallet bak. take that you sak of bones. dave tunted. then they loked to the side and saw a big tuck that had the words elite for boss shipping co. and they knew wher the vending machines were. they walted until nite and then snucked in to the bulding. they saw the vending machins in the corner but ten... AN ALARM! dav quickply put in a coin adn grabed some coke and ran but elite four bosss was waiting in their path. god you guys are dumb. he sed. will hedbutted him out of teh way and he was kod. NOW LETS GET OT OF HERE! dave yeled. they all left.

they got bak to the safrom gate and the gard wuz ther. GIVE ME MY DRINK. he yeled. okay. dave sed. he gav the guy his coke and they guy sed HAHAHA GAYLOSER. I am not a gard it is me KARYKAT! he riped off the disguys. NOOO! dave yeled we wasted all tat time on you!? THATS RIGT DAV. AND NOW IM GONA WASTE U! GO DIGIMON! kartkast sent out his digmon. dave gasped. GROUNDOON cudnt take it on! jack the teleproted in. heheheheh... now ur screwed dvea. SCREWED.

how cud dvea beat the evil diginom?


	22. the return of jake england

dave stared down karkar. karkar stared dwn dave. one of us is gong to have to atack. karkay said. then itll be you. dave sed. im not gona leave myself ope to a conterattack, AUGH SOMEBODY DO SOMETHIG! jack yeled. he sent out zerkrom. heheheheh he laffed. i have been studying ur moves dave now zerkon knows how to use falsh and punch fir blast!

oh no... dave worried. wil help me! he yelede i dont stand a chanc about kartkat and jack now tha both of them are attackin! i can't bro! wil answred i dont have pokemon! BUTY I DO! terzi said. she jumpd out from behind dvea and sent out her best pomon ONIX! so wat, you have onix. big deal. jack siad. yeah. terexi sed but my onix knows teh best move stoneedge. heh jcak said. its still no match for zerkroms new adn improvd GREEN LIFHTNING! jack pointed and zekrom shot it at onix but onix wuz okay. what hpow is this possible? jack soad. my onic has gud defense. terzi said. well no mater how hi his denfece is, he cannot sotp digimon becuz he is a pokemon! BUT THIS CAN! will siad as he stabed digimon again. thats not fair! kitkat sed. yes it is. dave sed. I WILL WIN NOW. he made GROUNDOON use earthquake adn zerkonium was hurt. NOW, WILE HES HURT! will yeled. they ran past jcak and zekrom when he wuz down. jack growled GET THEM YOU BIG TARD. zekrom cant get them boss he is faint. karlkat said. I MEANT YOU. jack yelled. karkart starrted runnig after them.

dave and frieds hid behind a bulding and kitkat ran rigt past them. whew. wil said. yeah. dave replicated. so will, weres the gym? dave asked. oh its over ther. he pointed. oh cool. dave said. they walked towrds the gym totally unaware of teh bulding they hid behind.. it wuz... ELITE FOUR BOSS CO. guys i have a confession. dave sed as tey walked towads the safron gym. i kno who the leder is. WHO? terzi asked. it is johns sister ross. she wuz also my ex girlfried. terezi and will gaspoed. i didnt know you had a ex! terezi sed. im sorry terpi... dave sed. i had to hid it becuz she left me for my evil cusine dick. no! will said. not dirk! isnt he evil? yes. dave sed. he worked for tat evil poacher jake england...

RIGHT ON SCHEULE DAVE! jake england sed as he adn haxorus ran out from behind the gym. JAKE ENGLAND! they scremed. yes. it is me. jake sed. and here with me i have haxorus my trusty sidekik. what about ded bowser? ad dn dirk? dabe asked. dedbowser is a mercenarian for hire adn dork is geting his last pokmon badge rihjt now. WHAT? DARK IS BEATING ME? dave yelled. yes. jake sed. with any luck hell get teh badge adn the we can steal the champs pokmon and sell them! you cant sell the camps pokemon he is my bro! i dont care. jake sed. just then haxorus used his dragon puch on tarpezi and he grabed the pokball with onyx. oh dave you dumb fool. you r so guileble. cmon haxorus lets get out of her. the ran away.

NO! texi sed, he has my onix! stop. will siad. we can get it bak later. in the mentim dave shud get the badge from rose. thanks will. dae sed. SCEW YOU GUYS YOU R SO MEAN IM GETING HIM BAK MYSELF!. she left after jake cry. no terezi you cant hanlde him alone! dave yeled but she didnt hear becuz it was windy. what do we do bro? will asked. the only thing we cnan do will. dave sed. we musc become pokemon maters. ok. will said. so they opned the gym doors and dave yelled ROSE. no anser. maybe she wnet for a wakl? will sugested. no... dave sed. she doesn go four walks somthing is wrond... he went to the gym leeder place were they stnad and he saw a note.

ross is mine screw you. if u want her come to the top of my towr and brig GROUNDOON.

elite 4 boss... he is up to EVIL! dave exlaimed! yeah but if we leve this gyn to try and sotp him, team bad migt get us adn withot terezi they might even beet us! ur right... dave sed. we cant let them fnid out that were gone... i got it! lets do what they do adn wear a costum! that way, theyl never no it wuz us! good ide! will dias, but where wil we get the disguise? hmmm... dave sed. wait! i got it again! dave gave wil his sungalsses and will gave dav his vest. thy also changed hairstyle. YES! dave yeled. this is pertfect team bad wont know what hit them!

they steped out onto teh street adn sure enough kitkat wuz waiting ther. hey losers stop i ned to check if u are dav and will. karkart glaced at them adn then glanded away. yep ur not them alright. kep walking. dave and will snickered. but then jcak teleproted next to kitkat. hows the patrol going? he asked. gud. karmar replied. he ponted at dav and wil. i checked to see if they were dave and will but there not so were goodd. YOU STUPID TROLL THAT'S OBVIOUSLY THEM.

oh crap dave sed when he noticed jak. WILL RUN. so they run into the buildig.


	23. rose rescue

dave and will ran intoo the ofice building and slammed the dor behind them. wil breathd out. whew tat was close. team bad almsot got us! yeah dave sed but were not out of danger yet will. dav loked around the elite four boss office. there wuz a desk with a recepricalist sitting at it wit ther head down in a book. dave welked towards the desk. hey can you tel me where tose is? i tink she wuz kidnapped.

the receptionalist looked up form then book. hello he said. i am doctor scratch. okay dave sed. can you take us to wher rose is being helpd hostage? of course he saed i am an excellent gost and wuld love to tak u to her. TOO BAD IM EVIL. he said. oh no will sed hes evil he wont help us! wait dave sed. i have anoter plan. hey doctor if ur so excellnt why dont you prove it by helpig us? okay. doctor scrath said. he showed the to the stairs. man i hate satirs will said. me too will but we hav to do thi to get the next badge. ughhhhh will said this isnt fare i dont even kno this gril. its okay man i dont lik her eithr but we hav to do tis. WE HAV TO WILL. okaaay fine. will sed. i just wonder wut tarpezi is up to though...

tereki was folloing jake ennglang the evil poacher to get onix bak. i have to get onic back she said to herself. jake england herd this though and said haxorus investigat that noice. haxorex began to walk over to teh bush she wuz in. tereki wuz scared but she new wat to do. wen haxorus looked in the bish she tackled him adn pulled ot a gun adn pointed it at haxorus. she emerged from the bush wit haxorus having a gnu pointed to his hed. jake englad giv me back sonix or i will shot him. jake england laffed adn haxorus puled out a gun adn ponted it at terZI. if u shoot me ill shoot you haxorus siad. jake puled out a gun and sed yes and i will shoot you too! augh a talking pokmon terezi yeled. of course he can talk u bigoted buffon. i traned him myslef to becom my scyther killig partner. i am also british haxorus said.

probably nothig much will dave replid. shes probably given up on gettig onix bak now. shes to weak to figt him. yeah will sed. i guess wed beter just keep goig. they kept folloig doctor scratch until the came to a door. dave puled on the handle. its lockd. he said sadly. i guess well nevr save ross adn get the badge he sed more sadly whil looking sad. no wiat wil sed theres writig on teh door. it says you guys suk youll never get da badge becuz in order to get passed this dor u have to rap and no one can rap lol - elite four boss. wait dave sed. I CAN RAP! so dav started to rap

yo im cool

2 cool to school

becuz pokermon r cool

adn im cool

team bad is fool

the dor senseid this gud rapp and it opened. whew dave sed that quz hard. i almost didnt make it. WE ARE NOT FOOOOLSSSS karkart yeled. dav turned around. TEAM BAD WUZ THERE! heh. jack sed. dave you idiot youre so goddamn slow. we caght up in NO TIME. now... PREPARE FOR DIE. jack send out zerkrom adn dave said RUN! they run though the door adn slamed it behind them. jcak pulled on teh door adn it was locked agen. dammit jack sed we hav to rap lik he did to get thru. let me try i can rap karykat sed. he rapped.

im kitkat and dvea sux

and im awesome

and i hate dvae becuz he is lame

dave is dumb

the dor did no open. YOU IDIOT THAT RAP WUZ TERRIBL. LET ME TRY. Jack yelled. he rapped too

my name is jack noir

and i can rap

in a car

beneath teh stars

in a bar

during a war

the door did not opn for him either becuz his rap also suked. dude karkar sed. war dosnt rime with bar. i know jcak admitted i ran out of ryhmes. wait wy are we evn doing this ZERKONIUM USE THUNDER BREAK. he yeled. jack adn kitkat got on zerkoms back adn blasted through teh roofup towarps teh top flor. menwile dave adn will and docto scrat were climing teh stairs. there we are! dave yeled i can almost see the dor to teh roof! will lept forwad adn jump kicked teh dor down. they walked onto teh roof. on the roof tey saw ross tied to a pole with tap on her mouth and... ELITE FOUT BOOS.

hahahaha i see you lameos finale made it here! elite for boss sed. too bad i can beet you because im an elite for adn you dot even have all badges! dave grabed his pokemall with GROUNDOON in it. NOPE ELITE FOR BOSS U ARE THE LAMEO. dav threw teh ball adn GROUNDOON came out. GROUNDOON SHOW HIM WHO IS TEH BOSS. GROUNDOON went to punch elite for boss but elite four boss was SUPER FAST. he dodged the punch easy. ahahaha nice try, but gud luck beatin THIS! he grabed a pokeball but just as he wuz about to thorw it...

BOPM.

team bad brust through teh roogf on zerkon and knocked elite four boss off teh got off sekrom. well well wel dav. look wat we hav here. looks lik i can kill u now that you are vulnrable. NO. doctor scratch sed. he lept forwarp. you knoked my boss off teh rof adn now im gonna KILL YOU! doctor garth leapded at him but jack stabed him adn he died. NOOO! dave yeled! HE WUZ A BAD GUY BUT ALSO MY FRIEND! too bad your outnumbered. jack sed. karkart sed yeah adn sent out SIX DIGIMONS! oh no dave sed i cannot take on alof them with jst GROUNDOON!

TAHT'S WHY IM HERE TO HELP. john sed. JOHN!? how did u get here dave sed. the hospital i wuz in was here. john said. oh. dave sed. NOW SUCK ON TIS TEAM BAD. john sent out 10 gost pokemon! oh crap. kafkat said. wed better get ot of here!. AUUUGH ILL GET YOU NEXT TMIE DAVE AND U WONT HAV FRIENDS TO HELP. jack yeled. he teleported out be4 dave could get to him. kitkat ran down teh stairs rely fast. will went ober to rose adn took off the tape on her moth adn cut the ropes. thank you dav for saving me. ill be in my gym. come to me to get teh badge. rose walked into teh gym.

WE DID IT WILL! dave yeled. they hivfived.

WILL DAV GET TEH NECT BADGE? CAN TERZI GET ONIX BACK FROM JAKE ENGLAND TEH EVIL PACHER ADN HAXORUS?

FIND OUT NEXT TIME.


	24. team bads big bad plan

((i dont remember dis chapter name so plz massage me and remind me pls))

terezi wuz tossed in a closet. she wuz tied up by haxours after him and jake england cot her. i dont wnat to be tyed up in this closet anymore terzi sed but she stoped becuz she herd voices. now that we hav davs girlfiend we can lure himm with her adn poach GROUNDOON! jake england sed. quite. haxorus sed becuz he wuz british. terki gasped. they wer gong to lure dav adn poach GROUNDOON! OPH NO! she tired to wigggle free of teh ropes but she just fel over wit a CLUNK. what wuz that? jake england asked. probably a gost. haxrex siad. oh okay. jake england sed.

menwhile team bad wuz sad and mad. not only is our rapping badd but dave beet us agen! kitkat whined. shut up katrack i know. jack sed. look we kno dave cant be beated on his own, so how about we let sum1 else weaken him adn then we attack after? tats a good plan. kartak sed but who els is dav gonna fight? teh gym leader is his ex girlfrind but tey do not hete each other they r on gud terms. i know jcak sed, which is why we ned to lok elsewhere. watever happened to tat poacher anyway? idk karlat sed. hmmmm jack replired. i think this calls for SOME DIGUSES!

dav adn wil were wlaking down the satircase, sad about doc garth's deth. "he may hav been bas but he did knot need to dye. i know bro will sed. he wuz cool. hey were is terepe? dave asked. OH CARP SHE WNET TO FIGHT JAKE ENGLAND ALON! will screemed. they ran don teh stairs adn out teh dor of the buldong. just then tey were approched by some sailsmen." hello." one of the salesmen sed. "wud you liek to buy this girlfring locator? itis free. SURE. dave sed. he grabed it and sed will look mow we can find terapi wit this thing! awesome dude! will reploid. thaks salemen! dave sed as they waked in teh direction they where pointed by the device.

heheheheheheh the salesmen sed as they riped off there masks. it wus TEAM BAD! dave wil never find his gf becuz our devic leads not to her but a tarp! jack siad. yeah kitkat sad. now onc dave is ded i can take her for myslef. "i thought you ddint like her anymore?" jack said. "yeh but i will hit her on herr hed and give her amnesia (nott he game) so ten she wont be stupid anymroe. not a bad idea jack said. perrsonaly i wuz planing to stab her 5000000000 times but you can do taht insted. jcak thats realy messed up. karkart sed. i respect that. good. jack sed. now put that OTHER disgus on and follow them they shuld be getting to the trap soon.

dave adn will were walking threw the SPOOKY FOREST. gee will it sure is spooky in this forest dave sed. yeah man will replied. im gettin pretty scared. dave herd a snap. WILL WAHT WAS THAT? he screamed. probaby a twig or somethin. will eplied. will then tuned around and scremed even louder. behing him wuz a monster gost! OMG DAVE A MONSTER GOST! he turned to dav adn made dav look but teh monter ghost was gon. will your getting paranoyd come on even i wuznt this scared. dude i swer to god it wuz right there! will rationilized. then the floor fell out adn they fall in hole.

the monder ghost loked over teh side of teh hole and took of his mask. it wwas karkar! hahahaha dave you idot i have capured yoou! oh no will sed when he realied he wuz captured. hes captured us! wiat will i think i know a way ot of this! dave sed. dav reached up adn pulled karkart into teh hole. curse you dav! kitkat yelled, now were all stuck in here! exactacly. dave sed. gud luck escapig. katkar frowned adn sulked in corner. feeling angy adn sad and stuck wit dave who he hated ad wil who he just didnt lik.

just then a cop wlaked up to teh hole. u guys havin sum trubble? the cop asssed? yea. dave sed. this douche tarped us in tis hole adn we cant get out! im not a docuhe ur a doge! kkatykat yelled. the cop sighed. ok guys ill help you ot. just let me garb my police car it has a ladder. ok. will sed. teh cop eventully came wit a car adn dropped a rope in teh hole. katkat climed out adn cut the rope. HAHAHAHAHA LOSERS NO UR GONNA DIE! kitkat laffed. the cop took off his mask adn he was jcak! heh now i've got you dave. jack taunted. will loked at his police car adn relized somting. DAVE THAT IS NOT POLICE CAR IT IS SEMENT TRUCK! omg. dave sed. YOU GUYS LET US OUT! he yelled. no. jack sed. he hit switch adn sement came out of truck adn into hole. it didnt fill it though it just mad a big pile adn dave and will climed it to escape. idiots. dave sed as they run away. wow i didnt expect teh sement truck to suk that much. karykat sed. shut up nooblord. jack siad.

dave adn will kept walking oontil tey saw a big bulding with teh words "JAKE ENGLAND BASE" on a sin. will sed this much be jake endlang's base! yeah. dav agred. dav kiked down teh door JAKE ENGLAD U GIV HER BACK RIGHT NOW! he yeled. well well wel. jake england sed. hello dav. about time u cam lookin for her. too bad ur gonna die! not today englad! dave scremed. he karate kiked jake in teh face adn he fell over. wil adn haxorus watched. should we do somthig to help? will asked haxor. nah. haxorus sed. dave punced jake endlag in teh face adn he was koncked turned to haxorus. NOW ITS YOU'RE TURN! no please. im british. haxorus sed. okay. dave sed. haxorex ran away.

dave opned closert adn found terpi! TARPEPI! I MISSED YOU! dav sed. u too. tarpezi sed. they hugged. guys enough of tat lets go garb teh badge from roze now! will said. oh yeah we should. dav sed.

AND SO TEY WENT BACK FOR TEH BADGE. BUT CAN THEY GET TEH NEXXXT?


End file.
